cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Strangers with Candy
, , or |avgstrength = 24,369 |totalnukes = 74 |aidslots = |rank = 116 |score = 1.17 }} Strangers with Candy (SwC) is a small alliance on the Purple team. It was founded on 5/6/2015. History SwC was formed by three friends who met while in the alliance Saoirse. After realizing that they wanted to go a different direction than Saoirse, the three decided to make their own alliance. Several ideas for names were brought up but Strangers with Candy stuck. A few months of planning later and SwC was born. SwC received temporary protection from Atlas, but soon received full protection from Doom Kingdom. Allies On May 12th of 2016, SwC officially became allied with The World Freedom Federation or WFF. According to the "Mad Dog Mattis Accords", SwC and WFF hold a MDoAP together. Charter Section One Government The President has overall management authority. He can function in all the roles of and other government member. He is the main face for the alliance and leader. He is also the head general of the alliance. He is in charge of making sure each member is ready for war and that the alliance has a great defensive and offensive plan. He shall help coordinate attacks and lead the alliance in war. An effective difference between him and the Vice president is that he gets to make most of the minor decisions. Minor is defined by something that doesn't deal with foreign affairs, such as war/trading/treaties, and major interior overhauls, such as appointing and dismissing positions/kicking people out/reworking the constitution. This is not an exhaustive list. This is the Vice President. He is the dude for everyone to go to and he reports to the president. Most interior things should be handled by him. No need to bother the president with them. He can also serve in and government function like the president. He is really just a rebranded and more powerful internal guy who can dabble in foreign affairs if he wants to. The same limitations apply to him as the president. Jose. ‘nuff said. The Foreign Aff Airhead is the official voice of the alliance to other alliances. He conducts all foreign affairs business, but the president and vice president can also do foreign affairs stuff if they feel like it. He sets up anything the alliance would need like trade agreements and treaties. Tie Breaker clause. If the President and the Vice President can't agree on a major decision, and I don’t see this happening much, then the Foreign Aff Airhead shall step into make an executive tie breaking decision. Section Two Activity All members in the alliance must be active. Activity is key to success. Therefore, all members must be active on the forums at least, and preferably on the IRC as well. Activity standards are to be determined by the government, but to stay safe make sure to post on the forums a couple times a week. Here is the procedure to follow if someone is inactive. First the Vice President shall be in charge of day to day management of members. The President can involve himself here too, but he will probably be focused on other things. If it has come to the President and Vice President’s collective attention that someone is inactive in the alliance community, and or the game, he must take the following steps: Step One. He must private message the player in the game. The player shall have five days to respond. Go to step two. Step Two. If the player has not responded after the five days time, then another private message shall be sent in game with five more days time to respond. Go to step three. Step Three. After another five days the player shall be removed from the alliance. Go to step four. Step Four. After another five days the player shall have his account banned/removed from the forums. After this has happened all members in the alliance who were in a trade circle with that person must ask the Vice President or President what to do. One of these leaders will assign them a new trade circle partner. They must then drop the banned member and pick up the new member. At any point during this process, if the player suddenly responds and comes to life again, they shall not be banished. Banishment from the alliance is designed to be a long and arduous process. This is so that the executives do not just ban whoever they want to. If you as an alliance member know that you will be inactive for some time for any reason at all, you should post this in the Interior Department. Section Three War This alliance is mostly peaceful. However, in the case of war, the President shall use his powers of commander in chief to lead our forces. He shall rally the nations and plan attacks. He shall function as the main general and leader of our forces. Tech raiding is allowed. However, there is a very strict set or rules to follow when raiding. Also do note that if you raid you are taking on full responsibility of any outcomes. There is no lifeguard on duty. If you fail and mess up you fail and mess up. The alliance will not back you up unless a member volunteers. We are not obligated to help. Make sure you know what you are doing. Step One. When selecting a target make sure that the target is not aligned to any alliances. Only one target is allowed at a time. Step Two. Make sure you ask the President or the Vice President if the raid is going to be allowed. Make sure to include your targets nation link so that either party can check the nation out before approval or denial. Step Three. Make sure you know what you are doing. Hit quickly and get out. Do not start another raid until the first is completed. In the event that your nation is attacked you should contact either the President or the Vice President. They along with the Foreign Aff Airhead, if he is needed, shall handle it. Section Four Major Changes Both the President and the Vice President have to agree when it comes to implementing treaties, changing the constitution, changing the government, going to war, changing foreign affairs policies, etc. This is not an exhaustive list. In case one of the members of the government go missing or have to be away for an amount of time, the government shall follow this process: If the President is away then the Vice President shall be promoted temporarily to President. The Foreign Aff Airhead shall be promoted to Vice President. If the Vice President is away then the President shall stay where he is and the Foreign Aff Airhead shall be promoted to Vice President. If the Foreign Aff Airhead is away then the Vice President shall assume his duties. Pray that in case two people are absent, Darrin is not the one left. That will be a really funky and crazy temporary dictatorship. Good luck to you. All changes shall be undone and each government member shall go back to his original job when that person is once more fit for duty.